This is a General Clinical Research Center with eight beds for both adults and children. Studies either planned or in progress include the description of new genetic syndromes and studies of twins, studies of the regulation of secretion of vasopressin and parathyroid hormone in normal and abnormal disease states, studies of mechanism and treatment of the abnormal calcium and phosphorus metabolism in Paget's disease, pseudohypo-parathyroidism and sarcoidosis, studies of the pathogenesis and management of patients with hypertension and studies of the mechanisms of the abnormal carbohydrate and fat metabolism in patients with chronic renal disease.